


Cartoon

by Tealot



Category: Boondock Saints RPF, Sean Patrick Flanery RPF, The Walking Dead RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealot/pseuds/Tealot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry Guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement.

To my readers, 

Cartoon has been taken down and there is every chance it will not be finished. A dear friend I wrote with steadily and enjoyed very much recently shared an appalling and disturbing (and quite wrong!) opinion of me that I had no idea she had harbored. This is not only incredibly depressing in and of itself but it's made working on my fan fiction depressing as well, since I always shared all of my writings, including outtakes, first drafts, unfinished ideas and well...everything..with her. My desire to continue this story is still here, but every time I try to work on it it just tanks my mood and then nothing comes. I can't enjoy it anymore.  
I have saved it and maybe at some point will pick it up again, but for now I felt it was best to just take it down rather than leave any readers hanging waiting for updates that may not come.  
Sorry to my readers who were enjoying it. I was enjoying it too.


End file.
